


Family Trees Must Be Consulted

by armouredescort



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armouredescort/pseuds/armouredescort
Summary: That cheek touch really was something, huh?Just hug your son already, Trevor. Tell him everything.





	Family Trees Must Be Consulted

**Author's Note:**

> From the [Castlevania Kinkmeme](https://castlevaniakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/979.html?thread=15315#cmt15315)

The vampire was mesmerising. That Simon could not deny. With startlingly full lips and long lashes, a mane of white hair only interrupted by his cheekbones, Alucard was singlehandedly the most beautiful being Simon had ever seen.

Dracula was beautiful too, but in a more rugged, handsome way. There was a brutality under the skin, a sharpness honed by years of anger, twisted up in their battle into a cruel beauty that knew no mercy.

Alucard had been so careful, so adamant about not hurting Simon, even when the whip lashed his arms and face, burning the marble-grey skin. This is what Simon was thinking of when Alucard touched his cheek, the son of Dracula tender even now, claws not even leaving a red mark on Simon's skin.

Time seemed to freeze, and all Simon could think of was how he desperately wanted to see Alucard smile without the sadness of a thousand deaths caught in his eyes. Was it an invitation? Was it a message?

All too soon, Alucard was leaning away, lowering his hand, and trying to vanish (again) without having given any answers.

"No," growled Simon.

He snatched Alucard's wrist and yanked him in, the vampire too startled to react.

In a moment of hotheaded foolishness, that desperate need to have Alucard stay, Simon wrapped an arm around Alucard's shoulder so that they were pressed chest to chest. Simon needed an answer. Either way he would get it.

So Simon kissed Alucard.

That was enough to startle the vampire back into action, his strength overpowering Simon's own fragile humanity and stumbling back. Blood red and teal wings burst from Alucard's back as he leapt upwards and came to a rest on a pillar like a particularly disgruntled pigeon.

"Simon, god. You're as bad as your mother," spluttered Alucard, rubbing at his mouth with the sleeve of his coat.

A strange sense of shame overcame Simon, like he was a child and he had been caught playing where he shouldn't.

"I–" he began. Swallowed. Gathered his thoughts. Started again. "I thought you were offering."

Alucard gave him an exasperated look.

"No, I was not offering."

"Then you should have been more clear," said Simon, anger overcoming his shame, although he was certain that the back of his neck would still be flushed from the scolding.

Alucard didn't move, except for his eyes to stare at his feet. Shame. Sheepishness. A general lack of social skills.

"Then what did you mean?" asked Simon.

He was tilted back, and the emotions that passed through Alucard's face were too numerous and too far away for Simon to decipher.

"I was simply overjoyed to see you again. Not as a child, but as a man," said Alucard. "I missed you deeply."

"How could you have missed me? Were you one of the Brotherhood? Get down from there and talk to me like a rational being," snapped Simon.

He was sick of this runaround. There was something Alucard wasn't telling him. A crucial detail, something Alucard was afraid of.

Still, Alucard didn't come down.

"I am not a rational being. Nothing about my existence is rational," he said.

Were all vampires this dramatic and difficult to talk to, or was it Alucard in particular?

"Just tell me!"

"Didn't your father ever tell you not to kiss strange monsters in the moonlight?" asked Alucard.

"Probably, but he was absent from most of my life," said Simon.

"Well I'm telling you now not to kiss strange monsters in the moonlight," said Alucard, blurting it out.

"Who are you to my fath–oh."

It all made sense.

"Oh," said Simon, again, with slightly more confidence.

Then he also rubbed vigorously at his mouth. His brain immediately rationalised it, justified the kiss as a) not knowing, and b) his father was stupidly pretty and also looked to be Simon's age. How was Simon supposed to know? No wonder Alucard was perched up so high.

"Get down," said Simon.

Sheepishly, Alucard obeyed. His boots made a click as he landed, feather light and graceful.

Simon grabbed his father by the chin, turning it this way and that and _shitting fuck they had the same nose._ Under Simon's beard, he knew he had Alucard's narrow chin and high cheekbones, and urgh, he had kissed his father like one would kiss their lover.

"It is good to see that your mother's hair did not fade as you aged," said Alucard.

"Do not make this worse," Simon said.

No wonder Sypha had fallen for Trevor. Even through the pallor of vampirism, Simon could see that Alucard had been a handsome man in life, even if he only vaguely remembered what Trevor had looked like.

"Are you done?" asked Alucard, claws folding over the hand Simon had on his chin.

"Yes."

Simon let his hand drop.

"Good, I've been wanting to do this for a while," said Alucard and he pulled Simon into a crushing hug.

It was funny, Simon thought as he reciprocated, arms going over his father's shorter frame, and burying his head in locks of white hair. If they had all stopped for a moment and said something, then maybe none of this would have happened.

But life was confusing and messy when the follies of human emotions tampered with it.

"You're short," grumbled Simon.

"Your grandfather is shorter."

Shit wait.

If Alucard was the son of Dracula–

No. Not thinking about that. Or the implications. One reunion with a long lost family member was quite enough for today.


End file.
